


divine

by yijeong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angels, Drabble, M/M, Obsession, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: the shortest drabble to end all drabblesi wrote this in june and realized im nevergonna finish it but i still like what i wroteso?? here u go





	divine

**Author's Note:**

> the shortest drabble to end all drabbles  
> i wrote this in june and realized im never  
> gonna finish it but i still like what i wrote  
> so?? here u go

| et angelum lucis;

jonghyun is an angel. his wings are elegant and warm, the most delicate display of feathers that glow in the sun’s light. his eyes shine sadly with comatose love, soft yet overflowing with thousands of words left unspoken. down to the very core definition of the word, jonghyun is ethereal, possessing an air of light and purity that radiates off him in waves.

| angelus mortis;

taemin is also an angel, a different, more peculiar type. his aura is dark and intimidating, almost materializing around him in black ribbons. the faint scent of sinister death lingers around him and hangs heavily onto his clothes, mixing almost perfectly with the stench of cigarette smoke. taemin’s intentions are the opposite of jonghyun’s, malicious and vile in nature.

|

to put it simply, taemin was obsessed with jonghyun. he couldn’t comprehend how so much holiness, so much purity, could be confined within one angel. his halo glowed soft yellow, shimmering with every glint of light and turn of his head. jonghyun was so unbelievably selfless, doting on the needs and whims of others without concern for his own. 

it made taemin want to break him. it made him want to steal heaven’s prized angel away and lock him down, away from everyone’s touch, the dirty hands that wanted to touch what wasn’t theirs. taemin wanted to taint him, to strip jonghyun of the very foundations he stood upon until he was nothing worse than taemin himself.


End file.
